


no matter the dark, there will always be light

by AsterChonk0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like milo yeeted into the void, oh god what else, tommy doesn't deal well with blood, wilbur techno and phil being good big brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: Tommy doesn't deal well with killing people.(IRL Minecraft Dynamics - people do respawn after death!)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 350





	no matter the dark, there will always be light

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There are some Minecraft dynamics in this AU.  
> 1\. if you die, you respawn  
> 2\. servers are like different land properties (no free real estate fam)  
> 3\. mcc happens as usual  
> 4\. to connect to a/the main server, you must slay the ender dragon
> 
> and many more

_ there was blood on his hands, on his shirt, on his shoes _

Tommy curled into a tight ball, trying to block out the nightmare that had woken him up at an ungodly hour. Every breath felt forced, the silence too quiet.

_ he lay near him in a pool of blood, bleeding from the chest, dying _

He tightly shut his eyes closed, both to stop the tears from flowing and to block out that disgusting dream. He leaned his head back to take in a deep breath, but found that he couldn’t. 

_ the sword lay at his feet, taunting him, saying ‘look at what you’ve done’ _

His grip on his legs grows tighter, and he must have been making some noise, because there’s a knock at his door, and the voice is so familiar, but whose is it? 

_ ‘you freak, how could you do such a thing’ _

Two more voices join the first one, and he wants to get up and open the door and tell whoever it is that he’s fine, but he can’t, for reasons that are obvious to his meddled brain. 

_ his eyes are glazed, and empty; a bee comes and sits on his nose. _

He’s faintly aware of banging on his door, and  _ someone break down the door please i can’t breathe can’tbreathei’mgoingtodiehelp- _

_ voices start whispering into his ears, ‘monster’, ‘heartless’ _

Someone kicks down the door, and the door lands with a loud thump, which causes Tommy to flinch harshly. He curls up more into a tighter ball, but then there’s hands trying to get him to open up. 

_ hands try to drag him down downdowndown _

Then there’s voices that he knows. The monotone voice telling Tommy to loosen his grip is Techno, the one who’s holding him lightly, that’s Wilbur. And then he hears Phil trying to help Techno in getting his grip to loosen. 

_ he doesn’t belong here he’s a murderer he’s horrible  _ _ he belongs in the deepest darkest depths of hell _

Someone starts to hum a slow melody, and from the way the wall next to him vibrates he pins the wall as (actually) Wilbur. There’s shifting and then Tommy’s lying with Wilbur and - he smells fresh dirt and bleach - Techno. There’s something draped on them, but it’s light, and comfortable. It also helps Tommy to focus less on the nightmare. 

_ filthy bloody unclean hands that belong to you _

By the time Phil’s back, Tommy’s more aware of his surroundings and just staring at the ceiling, head void of thoughts. Wilbur’s running his hands through Tommy’s hair sleepily, and Techno’s curled beside Tommy, one arm around his waist. He motions for Tommy to get up and as he does, Wilbur’s head rolls to the side and Techno grumbles in his sleep, hand softly gripping around the hem of the shirt. He passes the glass of water to Tommy, who silently accepts it. 

_ don’t fight the truth don’t fall for the sweet lies _

“You wanna talk about it?,” Phil speaks up after Tommy’s finished drinking. He waits for a reply, before Tommy shakes his head, and points behind Wilbur, as if to say  _ join us _ .

_ come back home sweet demon child _

  
  


Phil smiles softly, and laughs, but joins them nonetheless. Sleep claims a hold of him almost instantly as he lays on the bed. 

_ no matter the light there will always be dark _

And as the sun rises hours later, they’re all sleeping soundly, Phil on Wilbur (who’s laying on his back) and Tommy sprawled on both Techno and Wilbur. When they wake up, they’ll be annoyed (especially Techno), they will bicker, and Phil will make pancakes while Wilbur and Tommy wake up Techno. 

_ wretched freak follow the path down to your doom _

They’ll act like nothing’s wrong, but they’ll support from the sidelines, silently. Gentle hugs from Wilbur, more of Techno allowing Tommy to lean in and get comfortable on him, and more of Phil running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it, messing with it. 

_ you’re at the bottom there’s nothing else _

Because whatever happens, all of them are here for each other. No matter how hard things are, they’ll always be there to catch each other.

_ but no matter the dark there will always be light _

**Author's Note:**

> so i started this when i was thinking back to my own panic attacks, only i was alone ;-;
> 
> anyways.
> 
> if you're reading this, thank you! this is my first fic upload (even tho i have like 20 sitting in my drive) so there might be mistakes. if they're are, then i'm sorry.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
